Because I Love Her
by lovemelovemesaythatyouloveme
Summary: Why would you give all that up?" "Because I love her." Chad realizes his feelings for Sonny after a series of events. Re-posted/re-written. ChadxSonny; Read and reivew? Slight fluff.


**d i s c l a i m e r:** I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters.

Because I Love Her

By Blue Scrubs

It had been a long day. After having to re-shoot a scene twice with Portlyn and once with Chloe, he was tired.

He walked off the set and entered his dressing room, taking a seat on his leather couch. Flipping through one of the Tween Weekly magazines and confirming the fact that he was on the cover once again, he set it down and relaxed a bit.

His thoughts drifted off onto what he'd have for dinner tonight...and then to how many times he had to kiss Portlyn on screen...and then finally to the Randoms and Sonny Munroe.

He recalled the time he had caught her sitting on a park bench, reading a book. She had looked so damn cute while biting her nails and turning a page. She hadn't noticed him until he had made his presence known by, as she so cleverly put it, 'shoving her aside to make room for his big ego'.

**f l a s h b a c k**

_They sat in uncomfortable silence, watching as people walked by. Happy couples linked arm in arm waltzed on, oblivious to the world around them and engulfed in their own bubbles of happiness. Little children with their families toddled by at an easy pace, enjoying the spring-like weather and the sunny afternoon. _

_Across from them was a small playground, where toddlers played gleefully together, watched by either their nannies or parents. Giggles and squeals were heard and laughter was a common sound. _

_But then the almost perfect afternoon scene was broken by a panicked mother._

_"Thomas! Where's my son?"_

_The frantic woman was shouting out the boy's name, desperately trying to find her son. Soon enough, a search party was formed consisting of a few mothers, nannies and kind strangers. The woman who had managed to lose sight of her son remained in the park, in hopes that the young boy might find his way back. _

_The searchers left the playground and quickly split up, one group in one direction, the second group in the other. The shouts for the missing boy grew faint as the groups walked further and further away. _

_The familiar noises of the park slowly returned, but the trembling mother could be heard crying from the playground. _

_It was then that Chad felt a small tug on his pants leg. Looking down, he saw a little boy with deep brown eyes and honey hair sitting at his feet. The young boy looked up at him while calmly sucking on his tiny thumb. And it was in that moment that Chad could have sworn his heart had literally stopped. All he could think of when staring at the toddler was what his child would look like with Sonny. He didn't really understand why he was thinking such an outrageous idea, but he couldn't get it out of his head.  
_

_A gasp broke him from his thoughts. "Chad, could that be the missing boy?" Sonny asked, looking at Chad. He gazed at her for a moment, and then at the child. He looked back at her and smirked. Concern was written all over her face, and she seemed genuinely worried.  
_

_Chad turned back to the child and did his best to give the toddler a friendly smile. "Hi. My name is Chad, what's yours?"_

_The tiny boy looked up with his big eyes and mumbled, "Thomas." _

_"Are you looking for your mother?" _

_Thomas nodded, still sucking on his thumb. "Yes."_

_Chad continued to smile. "She's right over there," said Chad, pointing in the direction of the now sobbing woman. "Do you want me to take you to her?"_

_"Yes." Thomas grabbed onto Chad's pant leg and followed him as they slowly made their way to the playground. As they approached the mother, Thomas cried out, "Mommy!"_

_The woman turned around, "Thomas! Oh my baby boy!" She ran over to her son and hugged him, relieved. She looked up at Chad and smiled, "Oh thank you, thank you so much!"  
_

_"No problem," Chad replied, a similar smile growing on his face. He returned to Sonny, who had watched the scene unfold. _

_"That was really nice of you," she commented, setting her book aside. _

_"Well, every once in a while I can do something nice," he said, sitting back down next to her. _

_"It makes me wonder, you know?" _

_"Wonder about me being nice?"_

_She chuckled softly. "No, I mean it makes me wonder...if anyone would notice if I went missing. I mean, that mother immediately saw that her son was gone. She was frantic and upset, and she...she noticed right away."_

_"Sonny Sonny Sonny, that boy is what, three? Four? Of course she would notice if her son disappeared. She has to notice. It's what mothers do. Are you saying you want a 24 hour watch dog? Because I do know some really good bodyguards..."_

_"Chad, I'm saying that if I didn't show up, if I just decided to disappear...would anyone care?"_

_"His name is Bill, although I don't think it's his real name. I have the number somewhere."_

_"Just...forget it, never mind," she sighed._

_They once again settled into silence. People walked by, the clouds above rolled on and time passed. Fewer people were seen, and one by one, the families in the playground left._

_Couples on evening strolls came out, romantic lovers looking for some privacy. The once vibrant and cheerful park mellowed down, a peaceful quiet fell upon the trees.  
_

_Chad put his head in his hands and sighed. Gathering his courage, her blurted out what he had been meaning to say. "I'd notice," he mumbled, breaking the silence.  
_

_"What?" asked Sonny, looking up._

_"I'd notice. If you didn't show up one day, if you just decided to disappear. I'd care. I...I'd notice." _

_"...Oh," she said, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. "T-Thanks..."_

_"Yeah." He looked into her eyes and they connected. Slowly, they both leaned in, waiting for that moment when their lips would touch. But then Sonny snapped out of her daze, blinking. _

_She stood up. "I should go. It's getting late."_

_"Yeah," he sighed, disappointed. "Bye."_

**e n d**

Chad sat back in the couch, sighing. They had been so close to actually kissing. But was that really what he wanted from her? He looked at his phone, contemplating calling her. Maybe they could get together again and just sit in the park.

A knock on the door made him look up. "Come in."

"Hey Chad," greeted Portlyn, walking into the dressing room.

"What's up?"

Portlyn paused, looking around. "Um, I've been sent on a mission..." she started. "Chad, our cast mates are starting to worry."

"About?"

"You. You've been out of it lately. You forget your lines, you're late, and you always leave early. You aren't focused like you used to be, and...well, I was told to warn you. That if you don't snap out of this, then you could lose your job."

"What? Fire _me_? I'm Mackenzie, I'm the heart of the show! You can't fire me!"

"Look, you've been this way ever since _she_ came. And I'm saying you need to get over her."

"Her? Who?"

"Sonny Munroe. She's changed you. And I fear for the worse."

"What are you talking about? I'm not different. She hasn't changed me. I'm me, and I'm happy as I am."

"As you _were_. Chad, you need to get your act together. You'll lose everything just because of some...some funny girl. She doesn't care about you the way you care about her."

That stung. "Portlyn, shut up. You don't know how she feels about me. I'm sick and tired of your 'holier-than-thou' crap. Just leave me alone."

Tears started to form in the brunettes eyes. "Why are you so willing to give everything up for her? And all just so you can daydream about what will never happen between you and her? You'll lose it all. The fame, the fortune. The great contract deals and the adoring fans. So why, Chad? Why would you give it all up for little Ms. Sonny Munroe?"

He paused, thinking. He knew the answer to the question, but he also knew it would make matters worse. His answer was not something Portlyn wanted to hear. He wasn't even sure that _he_ wanted to hear it.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Because I love her."

He gazed at Portlyn for a moment, and then sighed. She didn't understand, and therefore he didn't have anything else to say.

* * *

**n o t e: **Hey guys - yes, I did re-write this, for those of you who might possibly remember it from a few months ago. I hope you like it, and I'm happy to announce that I will most definitely be re-writing some of my old stories, along with some new ones (maybe). Thanks, and I'd be really happy if you reviewed ;)

--Blue Scrubs


End file.
